Warming up for Winter
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: Allen always thought Link was so cold and uncaring. He hopes to change that. Allen/Link


Allen laid flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling with a glazed stare. He let out a sigh as he scratched his nose. He looked down at his stomach to see Timcampy sleeping quietly, his small body inflating and deflating. His bored gaze returned to the ceiling.

It was about 12:34 at night in the Pairs, the city quietly sleeping after a long, cold winter day. Allen, Kanda, and Marie were still looking for the original Mysterious thief G, who was doing very good at evading them. Even when Marie thought he had found him through his cries, it turned out just to be another imposter with good acting skills. The police arrested him anyway and the Exorcist (and Link) turned in for the day. Kanda and Marie were given one room and Allen and Link were given the next room over. The team was supposed to rest up and be prepared for a full day of searching tomorrow. After Allen explained completely why he had stabbed Link right in the stomach, the team went to their rooms for some well-deserved rest.

Allen, unfortunately, was having a bit of a dilemma: He could not sleep whatsoever.

He had been having this problem for a few days now. Ever since Master…Disappeared, He had been having insomnia; he wasn't ever tired or sleepy. He just stayed up all night and waited for the day to start, usually wondering around wherever he was to pass the time.

And this was not going to be an exception.

Allen got bored of being bored and got up from his lying position. Timcampy immediately sprung to life and flew into the air in front of Allen. Allen smiled and put a finger in front of his mouth.

"Quiet now, Tim," Allen whispered, "We don't want to wake up Link," Allen glanced at the floor, where Link was snug in his sleeping bag, sleeping like a log. Tim made a gesture that seemed like a nod and plopped on his master's head.

Allen slowly and quietly placed his feet on the floor. He looked back at Link to check his state; he was still knocked out. Allen continued his procedure and put more weight on his feet, His bed making a slight creaking noise as he lifted himself from it. Once he was fully standing, he looked at Link once more to see him still sleeping. He went on his tip-toes and quietly went to the coat rack in the middle of the room, grabbing a white coat that he had brought with him, just in case. He slipped on his coat and headed for the door. Luckily, the front door was in their room, so he didn't have to go through Kanda and Marie's room to get outside. When he reached the door, he placed a single hand on the knob and slowly turned it until he heard it click. Allen slowly pushed the door and-

"And just where do you think you're going, Walker?" Link said, already out of bed and facing Allen's Back. Allen head drooped as he closed the door.

"I was just going to go out for a while," Allen said, "Get some fresh air."

"Its 12:36 A.M.," Link said, "You should be sleeping."

"I finding it hard to sleep tonight, Link," Allen said, a hint of annoyance lingering in his voice, "Therefore, I thought it would be good for me to go out and get some air."

"And where exactly where you going?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure," Allen said, "I'm pretty sure it was going to be somewhere outside."

"There's no need to be a smart-alic, Walker," Link said, "I don't plant on stopping you."

"Thank you," Allen said, quickly opening the door.

"However, I am required to come with you." Link said, grabbing his jacket.

"…Great." Allen said sarcastically.

Allen and Link walked through the white layered streets of Paris, each block holding buildings and trees covered in gentle white snow. Allen walked a few paces ahead of Link as he looked with awe at the winter wonderland that stretched out before him. Everything looked so peaceful, so calm, so beautiful, so-

"I really think that you should slow down, Walker."

Good feeling over.

"Maybe you should speed up, Link," Allen said, looking back at Link who was now some way behind him.

"I do not wish to speed up because I do not wish to be out here right now," Link said, "I'd rather be back in our warm hotel, sleeping. So, if you do not mind, slow down! Or at least give me a chance to catch up!"

"If you don't wish to be here, then you can go back," Allen said, "the hotels not that far away."

"It is my assignment to be with you at all times," Link said, "You're stuck with me."

"I know," Allen said, "I just really wish I-"

With His attention diverted to Link Allen didn't notice the cart that was rolling right for him and, as a consequence, slammed into it. He let out a gasp in surprise as he turned his attention to the object in front of him. It was a small, roller cart being pushed by a small, middle aged man.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Allen said, "I guess I should pay more attention."

"No no, I should have said something," The Man said in a very think Frence accent, "please accept my apology."

"Of course," Allen said with a smile. He took some seconds to examine the cart fully.

"…Are those crepes?" Allen said, looking at the round, thin pancakes stacked in the middle of the cart. There was a tiny sparkle in his eyes

"Why yes they are," The man said, "I make crepes for a living. I'm trying out a new mobile system today. Unfortunately, I haven't had any customers all day."

"Are they warm?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well i'll be your first, then." Allen said, reaching into his coat pocket and fishing out his wallet, which had a huge budge in it. He opened it and looked for any money. The only thing he found was Timcampy, sleeping peacefully in one of the pockets. A small bell went off in Allen's head.

_Oh yeah,_ Allen said bleakly, _I spent the rest of my money on those packs of donuts today…_

"What is it?" Link asked, right beside Allen.

"This man is selling food," Allen said, "But I don't have any money to buy it…" You could see the tears starting to form in Allen's eyes.

"See, this is what happens when you don't manage your money properly."" Link said and, with a sigh, went into his coat pocket and brought out his wallet.

"Link?" Allen said, hope resounding in his voice.

"Unlike you, I actually manage my money," Link said, "But do not think I'm going to do this for you every time."

"Thank you, Link-Kun!" Allen said, Giving Link a quick hug. Link quickly blushed.

"d-don't do stupid things, Walker," Link said, trying to hide his slight red face, "Now, how many do you want."

Allen gave an Innocent smile. "Well~"

Allen sat on the park bench beside link, finishing his fourteenth chocolate-filled crepe. Link looked at his empty wallet with a grimace.

"I think half of Cross's debt was for your food bills, Walker." Link said, putting away his wallet.

"I'm a growing boy, I need my nourishment." Allen said, picking up his next crepe.

"Eating 25 crepes in the middle of the night is not nourishment!" Link said.

"Quiet," Allen said before stuffing the crepe in his mouth.

The two were currently sitting on a bench in the middle of a very large and lit up park, Timcampy flying off to somewhere deep into the park to explore. In the summer, the park would be bursting with all kinds of life, from tall, green trees and bright, fragrant flowers, to musical birds and other small animals. But in the winter, all life went into hibernation and welcomed a thick sheet of pure white snow that practically glistened in the right light. Snow continued to fall as the small winter wonderland shined beautifully at every corner. Allen looked out into the park as If he was looking at a piece of art.

"Isn't it beautiful, Link?" Allen said, still looking with awe at the scenery.

"I guess," Link said, reading a small book he had brought with him. Allen pouted.

"What can possibly be wrong now?"

"I just don't like to be out in the cold," Link said, "Is that a problem?"

"I guess not," Allen said, "But you should at least be enjoying the scenery."

"I'm not very interested with snow," Link said, "All it is is just frozen rain and nothing else."

Allen just stared at Link. "…Link."

"What?" Link said, looking up from his book.

"…Why do you always act so isolated?" Allen asked, "I mean Kanda hates the world, Bookman is…Bookman, but you seem like a much nicer person then you are. Why are you always so serious all the time?"

It took a few seconds for Link to respond. "…I wasn't raised to be kind and friendly," Link said, "I was taken by the Crow when I was still little, and they taught me how to be a warrior, not a friend. Socializing, Caring, being compassionate, I never was taught any of that, neither do I care. people don't bother me and I don't bother them; it's a simple as that."

Allen was still staring at Link, secretly getting closer. "So you really don't have anybody to care about?"

"I guess not," Link said, "Its not like anybody cares about-"

Allen brushed back Links hair and kissed him slightly on the forehead. Link immediately froze as his face turned completely red. Allen brushed one of Link's cheeks, smiled, and leaned on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I Hope I can change that," Allen said softly.

Link Looked down at the peaceful sleeping face of the younger boy and couldn't help but crack a smile. He then looked back out into the snow'covered field. It had it's...appeal, Link thought to himself. he then looked back down at Allen and smiled again.

"I'll hold you to that," Link said, leaning on Allen's head and falling asleep.


End file.
